


things josh said to tyler at 1 am

by orphan_account



Series: things joshler said to each other at 1 am [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, pLEASB READ PRT 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: show them all you're not the ordinary type(can be read as a stand alone, but it would be nice to read part 1!!)





	things josh said to tyler at 1 am

"we can do it."  
"tyler, is that a weed?! i'm calling the police!"  
"god, tyler, k-keep doin' that."  
"why are you reading erotic fanfiction?"  
"look... you-you need a tattoo on your dick. don't ask why, you need it."  
"tyler, i can't, i can't, i can't, i ca-"  
"shit, you right. jebby is canon in a AU."  
"i did not come all the way to paris to NOT come out by posting 'oui oui bonjour i am a faguette'."  
"tyler, i just wanna sleep. i haven't slept in a week."  
"i am a scarlet whore."  
"i'm fine, but i just remembered tré cool stepped on my heel a few hours ago and i am so honored."  
"bathing has the rich and heinous? bathing habits of the rich and famous?"  
"i look like a highlighter."  
"i'm gonna pass out-i-i gotta go, we gotta go..."  
"sometimes i think tear in my heart was about the founder of taco bell and not me."  
"mcsnazzy... now-haha-now at your...haha...your local mcdonald's."  
"hey, I am a twunk! that’s a combination of a twink and hunk, okay!"  
"i'm high as my dick."  
"i may call you daddy in the bedroom but i am NOT reading a fanfiction with 'daddy' on the title."  
"jenna black is a goddess. like, i'm pretty sure you dated aphrodite in highschool."  
"please give me a hug."  
"the only thing more dramatic than lifetime movies is you, tyler."  
"we did it."


End file.
